Ne m'aimes-tu pas ?
by SterangJinvil Rainy
Summary: Le song theme est "in love with a killer"par Jeffree Star.
1. Chapter 1

résumé:Jin va réveiller Devil Jin qui dort paisiblement à coté de lui pour lui demander de l'accompagner dans son lieu de travail.  
"On pourrait faire quelque chose dans mon bureau"était son argument.  
Seulement le diable n'a pas suppporté ce réveil matinal et ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait aller avec lui.  
Bonne nouvelle pour lui,Jin est excité par ce refus et va tenter de l'allumer à plusieurs reprises.  
Devil Jin accepte de partir avec lui mais avec un plan en tête::Un Jin frustré est un Jin meilleur.

Jin se réveilla de sous les ailes de Devil Jin.

Oui.

Ceci était mieux que les couvertures.

Jin sourit et pensa:Ses ailes sont toujours blanches,c'est bon signe.

A coté de lui était étalé Devil Jin complètement nu,le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Jin décida de le réveiller.

Il était trop mignon à dormir là paisiblement sur le ventre que Jin n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il se coucha sur son dos et commença à masser ses omoplates en le réveillant doucement:

Devil,bébé...réveille-toi...

Un grincement de Devil Jin résonna.

Il marmonna agacé,de sa belle voix embuée,sans ouvrir les yeux:

Quuuuuuoi ?

Jin sourit à nouveau.

Décidemment Devil Jin était adorable au réveil et il avait de vraies habitudes humaines.

Jin continuer de masser son dos en lui chuchotant:

Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi au travail.

Devil Jin toujours endormi:Pourquoi ?

Jin:Hé bien,on pourrait faire quelque chose dans mon bureau,tu vois...

Devil Jin:Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'accompagner.

Jin fut surpris que ceci ne motiva pas le diable.

Il eut soudainement une idée.

Il descendit le long du corps de Devil Jin et s'arreta au niveau de ses fesses.

Devil Jin ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait,Jin voulait lui mettre sa langue ?

Décidemment,il était deja très excité le matin.

Jin commença à lécher sa raie puis écarta les joues de Devil et inséra sa langue à l'intérieur.

Devil Jin se crispa.

Et demanda après plusieurs secondes:

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jin:ca ne se voit pas ?

je te fais plaisir...aimes-tu ça ?

Jin suça et tourbillona sa langue à l'intérieur à plusieurs reprises.

Devil Jin ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

Il décida donc de jouer un jeu avec lui.

Repoussé ses avances pour qu'il devienne vulnèrable et pour qu'il puisse renverser la situation à son avantage.

Devil Jin:Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lécher les culs Jin.

Jin était devenu rouge de gène.

Jin:Euh...seulement pour toi.

Jin décida de changer de tactique.

Il commença à se réallonger sur le corps de Devil et à bouger son bassin sur lui.

Oui.

Il voulait excité Devil.

Lui était deja plus qu'allumer par son attitude décontracté.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en se frottant à lui:

Veux-tu bien venir avec moi ?

Tu m'excites bébé,je sens un orgasme venir...

Devil Jin souria en coin.

Il se releva brusquement sur ses genoux faisant tomber Jin derrière sur le matelas.

Jin s'attendait à un assaut féroce de la part du diable,quand Devil Jin prefera plutot s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il se leva et lui dit simplement:

Je vais aller prendre un douche.

Et il ajouta:Seul.

Jin ne comprit plus la situation.

Devil Jin voulait une douche sans lui ?

De plus,il a refusé ses avances ?

Jin courut jusqu'a la porte de la salle de bain que Devil avait fermée à clé.

Jin s'exclama devant la porte:

Devil ! ouvre,c'est ma salle de bain!

Devil Jin souria de l'autre coté de la porte et dit:

C'est aussi la mienne.

Jin:Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

Devil Jin:Tu es beaucoup trop en chaleur,tu risquerai de me déranger.

Jin:Ca ne te plait pas ?

Devil Jin:Tais-toi et va faire le ptit déjeuner ou on va etre en retard.

Jin baissa la tete un peu déçu de ce Devil pas chaud du tout,mais au moins il avait décider de venir.

Jin marmona:Bien...

Et il partit dans la cuisine,faisant comme Devil lui a dit.

Le ptit dej.

Devil Jin sortit de la salle de bain 30 minutes plus tard.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine,sentant l'odeur du café et...croissants ?

Jin le remarqua quand il est entré dans la pièce.

Jin:J'ai fais aussi des sushis avec des crevettes rouges,au cas ou tu voudrais quelque chose de plus traditionnel.

Devil Jin regarda la tasse de café et dit:

Vous les humains adoraient le café,n'est-ce pas ?

Jin:Pas tous...mais moi j'aime.

Jin souria de manière sexy et tendit une tasse de café à Devil:

Tu dois aimer,vu que j'aime...

Devil Jin lui prit des mains:

Merci.

Et il s'asseya tranquillement,un croissant dans l'autre main.

Jin fut frustré de juste un"Merci"et alla en face de la table,s'asseya et plongea dans son journal.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

Devil Jin sentit bien que son attitude maussade avec lui tracassait vraiment Jin.

La preuve,il s'était caché dans son journal.

Devil Jin souria encore en douce et demanda en croquant dans son croissant:

Alors ?

les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

Jin fut surpris que Devil lui posa cette question.

Cela ne l'intéressait pas d'habitude.

Il répondit en relevant la tete vers Devil,hésisant:Euh...oui.

Devil Jin amena la tasse à ses lèvres et dit sensuellement:

C'est bien alors.

Jin vu le liquide chaud descendre dans la gorge de Devil Jin et déglutit.

Il pensa:Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'avale...il est si sexy.

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin le mattait obscènement,ceci l'amusa fortement.

Il demanda:

Tu ne manges pas ? humain.

Jin prit quelques secondes à se ressaisir et avança près de Devil Jin.

Jin:J'aimerais bien manger autre chose...

Devil Jin demanda d'un ton innocent mais pas complètement dupe pour Jin:

Tu veux mon croissant ?

Jin fallit mourir à cette remarque et bava un peu.

Jin:J'ai terriblement faim..mais ils nous restent que 30 minutes.

Il s'asseya entre les jambes de Devil:

Tu as pris trop de temps dans la salle de bain.

Jin regarda les lèvres du diable et se mordit les lèvres:

Pourquoi ?

Devil Jin ricana,et Jin suivit sa pomme d'adam cogner contre son cou,son moindre battement d'oeil,son moindre geste.

Il le regardait comme si il allait le manger.

Devil Jin s'exclama:

Allons Jin !

Il ne faut pas 30 minutes pour manger un croissant,si ?

Jin fut hypnotisé par la beauté et la pureté du diable.

Il ne répondit pas à la question.

Devil Jin profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour chuchoter suavement dans son oreille:

Tu voudrais que je fouille dans ce pantalon,hein ?

mauvaise nouvelle pour toi,je n'ai plus faim.

Devil Jin souria salement.

Jin était chaud et tout en sueur.

Il suffisait d'un regard,d'un sourire,d'une parole sale pour qu'il bande.

Jin:Mais moi..je

Jin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Devil Jin mit sa main dans son boxeur.

Jin haleta,Devil était en train de lui caresser les fesses.

Jin:S'il te plait...

Devil Jin inséra un premier doigt sec à l'intérieur de Jin.

Jin frissonna.

Devil Jin se rapprocha du cou de Jin et frotta ses crocs dessus.

Il murmura:

Je ne suis pas un vampire,mais j'aimerais bien te mordre le cou...

Jin était allumé plus que jamais.

Jin:Fais-le alors...

Devil souria:Je ne peux pas.

Tes employés vont voir ça.

Belle stratégie de Devil.

Jin fut frustré à mort.

Il s'exclama en haletant:

Fuck les employés,embrasse moi alors salopard !

Devil fit comme Jin le dit.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Jin ne fut pas du tout satisfait de ce baiser.

Lui voulait du sauvage.

Ou était passé ses baisers de fous furieux ?!

Jin répondit de manière plus agressif.

Devil en profita pour insérait un deuxième doigt.

Jin gémit.

Devil Jin lacha le baiser.

Jin:Quoi encore ?

Devil Jin lécha l'oreille de Jin et inséra sa langue à l'intérieur.

Jin:Ahh...Merde...t'es bon.

Devil Jin:Ce n'est pas encore fini.

Cette fois ci ,le diable insera un troisième et dernier doigt en appuyant sur la prostate du japonais.

Jin vit flou et cria sa libération.

Devil retira ses doigts après un instant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le levier,laissant un Jin pantelant sur la chaise.

Il se lava les mains pour la plus grande confusion de Jin.

Jin:Pour..pourquoi ?

d'habitude tu lèches.

Devil Jin se retourna.

Devil Jin:Pas aujourd'hui chéri.

Jin s'avança près de lui,un peu de mal à marcher,c'est vrai.

Jin:C'est parce que je t'ai réveillé trop tot ?

Devil Jin:Ne joues pas à l'interrogatrice,va plutot te changer.

Je crois que tu as fais dans ton pantalon,non ?

Jin lui attrapa la tete de ses deux mains,et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

J'étais sale ?

Devil Jin lui tira la langue et haussa lés épaules.

Jin attrapa un torchon à coté de lui et lui jeta dans la figure.

Jin:Oh et puis merde !

Jvais me changer puis prévenir Nina que tu viens,t'as pas intéret à foutre la merde!

Jin s'éloigna agacé.

Oui.

Ce Devil Jin était chiant,plus que chiant !

Devil Jin ricana et se lécha les lèvres doucement:

J'adore.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques minutes plus tard,Jin avait finit de se changer et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Devil Jin était sur une chaise et fit la remarque:

On est tout propre maintenant ?

Jin:Tais-toi je vais téléphoner.

Devil Jin:Allo,blablabla ...

Jin soupira et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler Nina Williams.

Quelques sonneries d'attente résonnèrent puis Nina finit par décroché.

Nina:Allo ? Jin.

Jin:Oui c'est moi.

Je voulais te prévenir que j'amenerais Devil avec moi aujourd'hui.

Nina:Devil ?

pourquoi ça ?

Devil Jin commenta en dehors:

Il veut une petite baise dans son bureau.

Jin fut aussitot rouge comme une tomate et n'arriva plus à parler dans le téléphone.

Nina:Jin ? Jin ?

es-tu toujours là ?

Jin reprit ses esprits qui étaient partis dans son fantasme professionnel.

Jin:Euh oui...

je suis toujours là.

Alors ? c'est d'accord ?

Nina:C'est toi le patron.

Mais j'aimerais te prévenir qu'il n'a pas intéret à effrayer les employés et soldats.

Ils ont deja peur de tenir une arme à feu,alors un diable...Mon dieu.

Jin:Euh oui...c'est vrai.

Bon,je lui ait deja dit de se tenir à carreaux.

De toute façon,il va rester avec moi.

Devil Jin:Tu crois ça mon chou ?

Jin transpira:

Bon tu viens nous chercher en hélico comme d'hab,hein ?

Nina:Oui.

A plus tard.

Jin souffla,soulagé que Nina n'est rien entendu.

Mais elle avait l'air sceptique...pas étonnant.

Devil Jin s'approcha de Jin:

Alors ?

on y va quand ?

Jin se retourna:

Es-tu pressé ?

Elle arrive bientot en hélico.

Devil Jin:Tu vas au travail en hélicoptère ? impréssionant.

Devil Jin s'avança de Jin encore plus près et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Mon homme est impressionnant..

Jin eut des frissons,il déglutit:

Bon alors,t'as compris ?

tu vas rester avec moi pour éviter les embrouilles.

Devil Jin:De toute façon,tout le monde me remarquera quand j'entrerai dans le bâtiment.

Je suis tellement extraordinaire.

Jin rajouta ironiquement:Et très modeste...

Devil Jin attrapa violamment le menton de Jin et le releva à lui.

Il osa le défier de répéter:

Répète Jin ?

Jin déglutit une nouvelle fois.

Ca y'est le diable était chaud plus que chaud.

Jin:Je n'ai rien dit.

On devrait monter sur le toit maintenant.

Devil Jin l'embrassa très profondemment et lui dit une fois le baiser brisé:

T'as pas de couilles Jin.

Tu n'es qu'une tapette.

Jin sourit:

Bien,on verra si je n'ai pas de couilles tout à l'heure.

Devil ricana:

Monsieur veut me montrer ce qu'il vaut dans son bureau ? n'est-ce pas honorable...

Jin pressa tout à coup son bassin contre Devil et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure:

Tu verras comment ça sera honorable quand je t'aurais baisé la dessus.

Devil Jin gémit:

Mmmh si tu crois que tu peux y arriver,pourquoi pas...

Devil Jin enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Jin à nouveau.

Jin gémit et haleta pour l'air:

Baby...tu m'excites,s'il te plait...

Devil Jin sourit:

S'il te plait quoi ?

Jin:Tu...tu pourras me faire une petite gâterie dans l'hélico ?

Je vais demander à Nina de se mettre à coté du pilote.

Devil Jin:On verra dumbass.

Devil Jin fut obligé de forcer pour se détacher de Jin.

Il était collant !

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Devil Jin:Pire qu'une sansue,et si c'était toi qui me faisait cette petite gaterie plutot ?

Jin sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il lui dit:

Si tu veux.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin et Devil Jin arrivèrent sur le toit.

Jin remarqua que Devil n'avait même pas mit une veste.

Jin:Devil,il fait au moins -10 dehors et toi t'es torse nu !

Je t'ai acheté des vetements,c'est pas juste pour les mettre quand on sort en boite.

Devil Jin:Je n'en ai pas besoin,je suis chaud intérieurement.

Jin soupira:

Ne te plains pas quand tu auras un rhume ou la grippe,d'ailleurs peux-tu tomber malade ?

Devil Jin se rapprocha de Jin:

Si je tombes malade,tu joueras à l'infirmier ?

Jin rougit:

Putain...tu es pas possible,oui si tu tombes malade je te soignerai.

Devil Jin regarda les lèvres et l'entrejambe de Jin:

Et c'est tout ?

Jin:Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?

si ça se trouve,tu ne peux pas tomber malade.

Devil Jin:Bingo !

donc aucun risque pour que tu sois mon infirmier.

Jin se rapprocha plus de Devil Jin:

Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Jin se mit à carresser les pectoraux du diable.

Il sentit bien sa chaleur corporelle.

Jin:C'est vrai,tu es chaud.

As combien de degrès est ton corps ?

Devil Jin:2500

Jin rigola:

Wow,tu es presque aussi chaud que le soleil.

Devil Jin:J'emmerde le soleil,je le brules meme.

Jin sourit et embrassa tendrement Devil Jin.

Devil Jin attrapa le dos de la tete de Jin et l'embrassa plus férocement.

Jin gémit dans le baiser.

Il supplia dans sa tête:

Ne t'arretes pas...

Devil Jin sourit et lacha le baiser exprès.

Jin fut surpris.

Est-ce que Devil meme sortit de son corps peut encore lire dans ses pensées ?

Jin:Pourquoi as-tu arreté ?

Devil Jin:L'hélico est là Jin.

Jin gémit de frustration:

Oh non pas deja !

Devil Jin ricana:

Alors ?

toi ou moi dans l'hélico ?

Jin sourit:

Je vais te rendre encore plus chaud que tu ne l'es.

Devil Jin se lécha les lèvres.

Il répondit:

De toute façon,je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit.

C'est toi le dominant aujourd'hui.

Jin écarquilla les yeux,il s'exclama:

C'est vrai ?!

wow c'est la première fois que tu me laisses agir en dom !

Devil Jin acquiesa et s'envola vers l'hélicoptère.

Il passa en volant devant le pilote.

Le pilote fallut bien avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Devil Jin.

Il perdit momentanément le contrôle de l'appareil.

Nina lui cria:

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Puis elle vit Devil qui était en train d'effrayer le pilote.

Jin était toujours en bas.

Nina ouvrit la porte de l'hélicoptère et cria à Jin:

Jin arrete le ou l'hélicoptère va s'écraser !

Jin fut surpris et demanda gentillement à Devil:

Devil,arrete s'il te plait !

Devil Jin sourit et alla voir Nina sur le bord de l'appareil.

Il y entra et lui dit d'un ton sévère:

Descends lui une échelle en corde.

Ou tu veux qu'il reste en bas ?

Nina:Ne me donnes pas d'ordres,on a fallu se crasher à cause de toi.

Devil Jin:La porte n'était pas ouverte.

Nina soupira et lança l'échelle à Jin.

Devil sourit salement et se mit à quatres pattes pour observer Jin qui montait à la corde.

Il lui dit de façon grossière:

Va s-y Jin ! monte,monte pour moi !

Jin vit Devil Jin dans cette position, par terre, en train de le regarder obscènement.

Ses joues qui étaient deja rougies par le froid,furent encore plus rouges.

Il s'écria:

Tais-toi ou je vais lacher la corde !

Devil Jin:Je te rattraperai bébé !

Nina soupira.

Ces deux là alors.

Nina:Bon Jin depèche toi,on a pas tout le temps non plus.

Le diable n'apprécia pas le ton avec lequel Nina Williams lui parler.

Devil Jin:Tu lui parles autrement la vieille,il est ton supérieur.

Nina écarquilla les yeux et dit à Devil:

Quoi !?

moi VIEILLE !

Devil Jin:Oui tu es une vieille blondasse qi s'habille comme une putain !

Nina:Tu peux parler !

Monsieur est presque à poil !

Devil Jin:Je suis chaud moi !

Jin finit de grimper à ce moment là.

Il décida de calmer les nerfs de tout le monde:

Devil,j'apprécie que tu me défendes mais parles mieux à Nina s'il te plait et Nina ne réponds pas,il fait exprès de te chercher.

Devil Jin:Ouais retourne avec ton pilote !

Nina:Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu es avec lui...

Soudain Jin giffla très fort Nina.

Devil Jin fut surpris.

Jin frappé sa secrétaire et collaboratrice ?

Jin:Ne redis plus jamais ça ou jte vire c'est compris ?

Il vaut mieux que toi dans bien des aspects.

Le coeur de Devil Jin eut un raté.

Jin l'aimait vraiment.

Cela fit plaisir au Diable.

Devil Jin pensa:Jin...

Nina se tint la joue et dit tout bas:

Je vous laisse tranquille.

Et elle partit dans la cabine du pilote.

Jin souffla une fois qu'elle fut partit.

Jin:Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?

Devil Jin:Oui,je vois très bien l'effet que je te fais.

Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour moi.

Jin:Devil,je ne voulais pas la frapper si fort...mais ça fait du bien.

Devil Jin sourit joyeusement.

Jin ricana:

Elle est si stupide parfois,une vraie blonde.

Devil Jin:Bon on va décoller,asseyons-nous.

Jin et Devil Jin s'asseyèrent et bouclèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité.

Nina fit de même et l'hélicoptère démarra.

Peu de temps après,il faisait chaud pour Jin à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère.

Etre assis tout près à coté de Devil Jin dans un appareil volant...

Oui Jin voudrait bien rejoindre le high miles club avec lui.

Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil et se mit à transpirer.

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin était en train de le regarder discrétement,il lui dit:

Attends,laisse moi deviner,tu ne peux pas te controler c'est ça ?

Tu as envie de faire des choses avec moi,là toute de suite ?

Jin bava.

Jin:Alors tu peux encore lire dans mes pensées ?

Devil Jin:C'est facile à deviner Jin,tu transpires comme un dingue et tu baves en me regardant.

On vient à peine de décoller.

Ta libido ne peut pas attendre 5 minutes ?

Jin sourit et se rapprocha de Devil.

Cela l'excitait quand il prenait son ton sérieux et impassible.

Oui.

Il aimait quand le Diable essayait de lui résister.

Jin avança sa main vers l'entrejambe de Devil Jin.

Il lui dit de façon sournoise:

Tu sais bien que j'ai ça de toi.

Alors...je peux ?

Devil soupira.

Vraiment Jin était trop excité aujourd'hui.

Devil Jin:Je ne suis pas aussi en chaleur que toi Jin.

Tu vas devoir m'allumer.

Jin sourit:

Pervers,je savais que t'avais un plan.

Devil jin sourit à son tour:

Tu ne croyais tout de meme pas que j'étais si facile ?

Jin déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et celle de Devil à la hâte.

Il monta sur ses genoux,à cheval sur lui et lui murmura:

Mets-toi debout,je veux me frotter à toi.

Devil Jin:Qu'est-ce que je disais...une vraie chienne.

Le diable se mit debout et dit:

D'accord,montre moi ce que tu sais faire Jin.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin commença à s'accroupir par terre et remonta progressivement en apuyant bien son ane contre l'entrejambe de Devil Jin.

Devil fut surpris:

Wow,ou as-tu appris ça ?

es-tu une cover girl née ?

Devil se moqua de lui.

Pendant ce temps Jin continuait de descendre de haut en bas en se frottant à lui d'une manière très vulgaire.

Il répliqua:

J'ai vu ça dans les films...

Jin haleta fort.

Devil Jin:Tu regardes des films de strip teaseuse ?

Jin:Euh...non mais j'imagine qu'elles font ça pour exciter les mecs.

Devil Jin:Jin tu as dit que tu en avais deja vu .

Jin:Oh merde ! me saoules pas avec ça et détends toi !

Jin commença à lever sa tete en arrière dans le cou de Devil.

Devil Jin gémit.

Jin:Tu aimes ça ?

quand je creuses ma tete en arrière dans ton cou ?

Devil Jin:Oh oui,mon cou est mon point faible.

J'aime quand tes cheveux me caresse,ça chatouille.

Jin se retouna vers lui,agacé:

Le but n'est pas de te chatouiller idiot !

Le but est de t'exciter !

Devil Jin sourit.

Son plan marchait à merveille.

Devil Jin:Fais autre chose alors.

Ta danse de chienne ne me fait rien.

Devil Jin sourit arrogamment.

Jin allait péter un cable,il s'écria:

Tu te fous de moi !?

Devil Jin:Non Jin.

C'est la pure vérité.

Jin vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du diable.

Oui.

Devil Jin jouait avec lui,en le provoquant.

Jin:Très bien,j'ai bien compris ton manège.

Dans ce cas,on va passer directement aux choses sérieuses.

Devil Jin sourit:

Ah oui ?

Tu abandonnes parce que je suis impassible,n'est-ce pas ?

Jin:J'abandonnes parce que tu te fous de moi.

Alors je vais te sucer direct,on verra si tu restes un bloc de glace.

Devil Jin:Aww essaye Jin,fais moi fondre !

Devil Jin rigola de son rire maniaque.

Jin attrapa sa ceinture et la déboucla rapidement.

Il sourit et dit:

Tu vas regretter d'etre aussi arrogant.

Il descendit son boxeur et attrapa son membre en main.

Il commença à le branler rapidement.

Devil Jin haleta en parlant:

Je..je croyais que tu allais me sucer direct,tu es vraiment sans couilles Jin.

Jin attrapa à ce moment là les boules de Devil et commença à les masser.

Devil Jin gémit.

Jin rigola:

Alors je n'ai pas de couilles,mais toi tu en as n'est-ce pas ?

Je peux les sentir.

Je vais meme les sucer pour toi.

Jin fit comme il a dit tout en branlant encore le diable.

Devil Jin commença à voir des étoiles et à transpirer:

Salope,tu t'en sors bien...

Jin sourit en coin et lacha son sac pour mettre maintenant sa bouche sur le membre de Devil Jin bien préparé.

Il fit une fellation comme le faisait Devil avec lui.

Si plus maladroitement,car il n'avait aucune expérience.

Devil Jin haleta et pensa:

Putain..il est si mignon là.

Il me fait excatement la meme chose que je lui fais,je peux le sentir.

Jin sourit intérieurement.

Il vit bien que son diable appréciait cela grandement.

Il fit glisser ses dents le long et fit quelque chose que Devil,lui,n'avait jamais fait pour lui.

Il pris tout le membre de Devil dans sa gorge,quitte à se bailloner,il adorait ça.

Il déglutit directement sur la queue de Devil Jin.

Devil Jin s'écria de surprise:

Ohhh Jin,refais ça s'il te plait !

Jin pensa:

Je savais que ça allait marcher.

Jin fit de nouveau travailler son muscle de déglutition en avalant une nouvelle fois sur le membre du diable.

Devil Jin fut au paradis.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Il faudra qu'il lui fasse la meme chose,pour que Jin puisse connaitre cette sensation.

Devil Jin parla:

C'est bien humain,c'est très bien...Tu m'impressionnes.

Jin finit Devil en le mordant très fort tout en gémissant autour,en l'aspirant et en l'avalant en meme temps.

Devil Jin sentit la morsure brutale puis les vibrations que fit le gémissement de Jin autour de lui,rajouté à cela l'aspiration et la déglutition.

C'en était trop pour lui.

Il venut aussitot en criant de plaisir.

Jin avala chaque gouttes.

La charge de Devil Jin était absolument parfaite pour lui.

Il gémissa de plaisir en sortant sa bouche:

C'est bon...

Devil Jin reprit ses esprits,après cette exploit magnifique de la part de Jin:

J'es..j'espère que l'arrière de l'hélico est insonorisé.

Jin regarda Devil tout en sueur et rigola:

Oui ne t'inquiète pas,tous nos hélicos sont équipés de cette fonction,pour ne pas déranger le pilote.

Devil Jin sourit:

Oh alors,il ya des fellations qui se passent dans chaque hélico ?

Jin:Surement aucunes personnes ne crieraient aussi fort que toi Devil.

C'est bien la première fois que je te vois en sueur comme ça,tout chamboulé.

Jin se rapprocha du visage de Devil:C'est très sexy...

Veux-tu te gouter ?

J'ai encore ton gout dans ma bouche.

Enfer je sens encore ta queue dans ma bouche.

Devil Jin:Tu n'avais qu'à pas te bailloner avec.

Et non je ne me gouterais pas...je ne suis pas aussi barge que toi.

Jin fut un peu déçu et fit la moue.

Il baissa la tete et se rassit sur son siège:

Bon on va bientot atterrir...assis-toi.

Devil Jin soupira.

Ca y'était Jin lui faisait la tete !

Devil Jin s'asseya et tourna la tete de Jin vers lui.

Il l'embrassa violemment quitte à lui briser le cou.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Devil Jin avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas.

Devil Jin lacha le baiser et dit:

C'est bon,je me suis gouté.

Ne me fais pas la tete Jin...

Jin eut un raté.

Il pensa:

Devil...

Devil Jin baissa la tete et sourit tendrement:

Merci..quand même.

J'ai vraiment apprécier.

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Jin.

Jin renifla:

Merci Devil.

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin pleurait:

Il mis un doigt sous l'oeil de Jin pour récupérer une goutte du liquide salé.

Il lécha et dit:

J'aime...c'est salé.

C'est comme la sueur.

Jin sourit et arreta de pleurer:

T'es malade.

Devil Jin répliqua en lui souriant également:

Pas autant que toi.

Sur ce,l'hélicoptère finit son trajet et ils arrivèrent à destination.


	5. Chapter 5

L'hélicoptère se posa et ils descendirent.

Nina:Bon on y est.

J'espère que tout le monde ne va pas avoir une crise cardiaque.

Devil Jin:Le plus important,c'est que mon Jin n'en a pas une.

Devil Jin sourit à Jin.

Jin fut ébloui par ce sourire et mit quelques temps pour répondre:

Euh..oui allons-y.

Quelques minutes plus tard,ils arrivèrent devant le batiment principal.

Jin:Bon tu as compris Devil ?

pas de sale tour.

Devil Jin:Promis.

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

Aussitôt tous les soldats se mirent au garde à vue.

Devil Jin avança derrière Jin en souriant arrogamment.

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à transpirer et à paniquer intérieurement.

Un soldat de rang élevé s'avança vers eux et osa prendre la parole:

Euh...monsieur qui est-ce ?

Jin:C'est un ami.

Ne le prenez pas pour un prisonnier,il a des chaines mais n'en ai pas un.

Devil Jin fut bien vite ennuyé par ce soldat qui parler à Jin:

Maintenant tu bloques l'ascenseur,dégage !

Nina:Euh..faites comme il dit.

Le soldat regarda Devil Jin méchamment de haut en bas,il dit ensuite:

Encore un rigolo...

Aussitot parlé,Devil Jin attrapa le soldat par le col et le plaqua au mur de toute sa force.

Il commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le maintenir en l'air.

Jin fut epoustoufflé,il ne savait pas que Devil Jin pouvait faire ça.

Suite à la non reaction de Jin,Nina décida de prendre les choses en main.

Nina:Devil !

lache immédiatement ce soldat !

il est d'un rang élévé !

Devil Jin:Je me fous de ce qu'il est,je suis plus fort.

Et j'ai bien envie de lui exploser le cerveau là maintenant.

Tous les soldats présents braquèrent leurs armes à feu sur le diable.

Jin sortit de sa transe en voyant combien la situation devenait critique.

Jin:ça suffit !

tout le monde retournez à vos postes et fermez la !

et Devil arrete,ce soldat est un crétin.

Ce n'est pas la peine de te prendre des balles à cause de lui.

Devil Jin:Je me fous des balles !

Devil Jin voyait rouge.

Comment l'arrêter ?

Nina se tint la tete et soupira:

Je savais que ça allait terminer comme ça.

Jin la remarqua:

Toi !

fais ton boulot et calme les !

nous on monte dans l'ascenseur.

Jin attrapa Devil par la taille et le tira de force vers l'ascenseur.

Il haleta derrière Devil:

Allez bébé,lache le...

Devil Jin repris tout à coup conscience en entendant l'halètement de Jin et en sentant son bassin appuyé contre le sien.

Il sourit et lacha le corps du soldat maintenant inerte.

Il lui souffla:

Pauvre crétin !

Il dit également pour les autres personnes dans la pièce:

Voyez ce qui vous arrivera si vous me cherchez !

Tout le monde déglutit.

Nina:Appelez un médecin !

Jin et Devil entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois la porte refermé,

Jin soupira:

ça commence bien...

Devil Jin sourit:

En effet,ça commence bien.

J'ai bien aimé quand tu t'es collé à moi.

Un peu audacieux c'est vrai vu dans l'état auquel j'étais mais ça m'a terriblement fais reprendre pied.

Devil Jin claqua soudainnement Jin contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Le contact violent avec le métal fit souffrir le dos de Jin.

Jin souffla:

Putain doucement...

Devil Jin se lécha les lèvres:

Alors à quel étage est ton bureau ?

je n'en peux plus...

Devil Jin haleta fort dans l'oreille de Jin:

Ha...haaaaa

Jin fallit mourir avec ce son et se sentit plus dur que jamais.

Jin:Au 8ème étage...

et arrete tu me rends dingue.

Devil Jin sourit et lécha la joue de Jin.

Jin frémit en fermant les yeux:

Tu es une sorte de chien...

Devil Jin lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui dit en le lâchant:

Je suis une bete Jin.

Jin sourit et l'embrassa:

Bien parce que je vais te baiser comme un sauvage,prépare toi.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils arrivèrent au 8ème étage et entrèrent dans le bureau de Jin.

Jin vérifia que les caméras de son bureau étaient bien éteintes grace à son ordinateur.

Pendant ce temps Devil Jin vérouilla la porte et dit:

Bon,personne risque de nous déranger ?

Ils savent que tu es très occupé.

Jin sourit en tapant sur son clavier:

Ne t'inquiètes pas,je vais fermer les stores aussi,pour pas qu'on nous voit.

Devil Jin s'avança et s'asseya sur un fauteuil:

Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur...

Jin:C'est parce que tu as accepté de venir et faire ce que jte dis.

Devil:Comme toujours imbécile.

Jin ferma brutalement son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers Devil Jin.

Il lui dit sévèrement:

Maintenant mets-toi à quatres pattes sur le bureau et prépares toi à prendre la raclée du siècle.

Devil Jin éclata de rire.

Décidemment Jin qui essayait d'etre méchant en le dominant était très drôle.

Devil:Tu ne me fais pas peur Jin,mais si c'est ce que tu veux,alors j'accepte.

Jin:Je le savais bien que tu étais un vrai chien.

Devil Jin sourit:

Cause toujours.

Devil Jin se mit donc en position pendant que Jin dégagea tout sur son bureau d'un coup de la main.

Devil Jin:Wow..es-tu pressé ?

même ton ordinateur est tombé par terre.

Jin monta sur le bureau derrière Devil:

Je m'en fous de l'ordinateur.

Ce que je veux c'est que te baiser compris ?

J'en reve depuis quelques temps quand je te vois dans la douche.

Devil Jin répliqua:

Mais tu ne peux pas parce que je suis plus rapide que toi.

Aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté Jin,tu peux me faire ce que tu veux.

Jin sourit:

Ah ouais ?

je peux t'attacher les mains avec ces chaines que tu portes et te bailloner avec ta ceinture ?

Devil Jin:Tu reves de ça ?

Tout à coup Jin giffla très fort le derrière de Devil.

Devil Jin grogna:

C'est parti alors...

Jin ricana très fort d'un rire diabolique.

Devil Jin ne reconnut pas ce son,ou était passé le gentil Jin doux avec lui comme une mère ?

Il se retourna un moment pour voir dans les yeux de Jin.

Ils étaient rouges de rage et brulés par l'excitation.

Devil Jin déglutit.

Peut-etre que Jin avait vraiment perdu toute trace de lui.

Jin cria:

Tu vas me supplier pour que jte baises plus vite !

Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux,prèt à subir la soif de Jin Kazama.

...

Une demi heure plus tard,Devil Jin était toujours attaché,et Jin était allongé sur lui endormi.

Devil jin le maudit:

Putain,il me baises comme un fou et s'endors sur moi après.

Devil Jin sourit et pensa:

Sacré Jin,toujours le même...

...Mais je l'aime.

Fin !


End file.
